


You left without saying goodbye to me.

by DarkenedSoul



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death, Hurt, Multi, References to Depression, Sad, read twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedSoul/pseuds/DarkenedSoul
Summary: It's sad to say thatThis pain is killing me insideBut it's sad to sayThat this pain is keeping me aliveTwisting and turningIt rips through my heartIt's been tearing me apartBy the wayYou left without sayingGoodbye to meNow that you're gone awayAll I can think about isYou and meBy the way - Theory of a Deadman.





	You left without saying goodbye to me.

**Author's Note:**

> This song was inspired by Theory Of A Deadman's song By The Way. Which it awesome btw. 
> 
> Also this is purposefully vague, so bear with me to the end, and reread. It makes so much more sense when you read it twice. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my first real published fanfic oneshot. I'm sorry that it's sad. 
> 
> Comments appreciated! Just be nice please!

The Akashi household was unnaturally quiet, it's occupants milling about, backs to one another. The atmosphere was stifling, broken only by the clack of dishes or hissing of water. Akashi Tetsuya glanced over his shoulder, mouth opening, only for no words to form. He blinked in the direction of his lover, who refused to look at him, before turning back to his task. Akashi Seijuurou set down his mug, and closed his book with a muted thump. Gazing at the teal haired man he closed his eyes and sighed, moving to the bedroom.   
  
  
  
_ Seijuurou wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. Nuzzling into that soft neck, his Tetsuya laughed, a melodious sound. “Sei, you'll be late for work at this rate!” His husband chastised, torn between amusement and exasperation. “I'll be fine Tetsuya, I'm the boss.” He responded smugly. Tetsuya shook his head, turning off the burner and extracting himself from his husband. “And what kind of boss shows up whenever he pleases?” The teal haired man reasoned, fixing the crimson haired man's tie. “Alright you win. But I'm taking you to dinner!” Seijuurou conceded defeat, kissing his husband on the lips before heading off to work with the homemade lunch in hand. Tetsuya just sighed and shook his head fondly. _   
  
  
  
Tetsuya turned off the water, laying the towel down on the counter and leaning heavily into it. There were still so many things he had left to do. It all felt so much like a chore nowadays. He was always so stubborn, refusing to be the first one to apologize after a fight.   
  
  
  
_ “Did you do the dishes?” Seijuurou asked as Tetsuya walked into the living room. “Yes, Akashi-sama.” Tetsuya responded his voice full of contempt. The CEO whipped around and narrowed his eyes dangerously. “What did you just call me?” he challenged and Tetsuya only tilted his head in faux innocence. “Is there a problem, Akashi-sama?” Seijuurou put down his violin and confronted his lover. “What is the problem?” He snarled, suddenly dejected when Tetsuya recoiled sharply. “You've been treating me like I'm one of your servants, not your husband. I'm sick of it.” Is all the tealnette said, walking quickly from the room. _   
  
  
  
Seijuurou observed as Tetsuya went through mundane tasks, aware that he has always been the homemaker between the two of them. If Seijuurou had any regrets in life it would be, that his husband deserved more love and attention than he got. He knew Tetsuya was afraid to be left behind, always afraid to be forgotten.   


 

_ Seijuurou discarded his shoes, calling out a greeting to the unusually quiet house. Normally, his spouse would have welcomed him home by now. Worried, he looked through the house for his significant other, only to hear soft sobbing, coming from their shared bedroom. His heart shattered at hearing the soft cries escaping the usually soft spoken male. Easing open the door he saw the teal haired man clutching Sei’s favorite shirt, face buried in the material. Slipping in, he went up to Tetsuya and startled him into awareness. “I'm home, Tetsuya.” He said tenderly, wrapping the bundle of sadness his husband had become into his arms, and kissing the tears away. _   


 

House clean and orderly, Tetsuya followed his husband out the door, locking it behind them. They didn't hold hands on their walk, they didn't speak, they didn't even look in that direction, as if the other didn't exist. They paused at a flower shop, and Tetsuya bought a bundle of red spider lilies. And after taking a detour through the park, stopped at the gates of the cemetery.

 

  
_ “You're never here anymore! I have to go weeks without seeing you, and then when I do see you, you just push me aside like I mean nothing! Am I really so worthless to you?” Tetsuya cried causing his husband to widen his eyes out of shock. “Tetsuya, I…” he tried to respond but the heartbroken man wouldn't hear it, instead running out into the rain unprotected. “Damn it!” Seijuurou cursed, chasing after his husband. _   


 

They walked forward slowly meeting no resistance, no other people along the way. Tetsuya bent down placing the flowers before the stone reading, Akashi Seijuurou, beloved husband, friend, and captain. He placed a hand on the stone and spoke as if his lover could hear him. “Seijuurou, did you know that I've loved you since middle school? Did you realize that I didn't care that there were two of you at one point? Hey, why did you leave me like that? I was the one who should have died. You didn't even say goodbye to me.” Tetsuya choked out the last sentence, tears cascading down his face in rivers. He doubled over in agony, collapsing to his knees, hand never leaving the stone.

 

  
Seijuurou felt his heart shatter, watching the form of his lover get paler and thinner with each passing day. He knew Tetsuya would be upset, but he never realized how broken he would leave the man he loved. He bent down trying to hug his lover, and causing him to cry louder. Out of the corner of his eye he saw their middle school friends drawing up to the grave and seeing the broken man kneeling there, running to surround him. All Akashi could do was close his eyes and fade away.   


 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay once more from the top!
> 
> Unless this is the second time, if that's the case, thank you! 
> 
> Also, see what I did there? 
> 
> And thanks to my sister to which I am going to mention as the nameless blonde, cuz she gets my brain to actually work. :)


End file.
